ishimaru and mondo do the sex
by Strideshitt
Summary: title explains it all thanks. mastermind mondo


It had only been a few days after the 2nd trial, the trial where Ishimaru had been convinced his life was over. Well, okay, maybe not HIS life; but Mondo's definitely was. At least, that's what all the students at Hope's Peak (the living ones) had thought. Unfortunately that wasn't entirely the truth. Well actually, that wasn't true at all. Mondo was alive without a scratch on his perfect muscled body.

The truth was more complicated than what the students were fooled to believe. Or maybe not, it was a matter of opinion to be quite honest. The truth was that Mondo hadn't been killed at all but instead had faked his own death in the supposedly horrible execution. Why? Because the mastermind was none other than the resident biker Mondo Owada.

It hadn't been hard to fool the students, between the bright lights and fast moving motorcycle his unnoticed escape was little more than child's play. He had planned for things to go like this from the beginning, except for a slight detail. That dumb hall monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

Mondo had no interest in befriending him at the beginning, but sometimes things don't always go the way people plan them to. Not that he had a problem becoming friends with the black haired boy. In fact the despair brought onto the hall monitor from Mondo's 'death' was absolutely _delicious._

Mondo couldn't help but grin at the lost looking face of Ishimaru from his monitor. He chuckled, putting a hand on the screen.

"Oh bro..." He mumbled to no one as he stroked a finger across the cold glass screen where the other students cheeks were. His smile only grew as he imagined what the boy's tear would taste like. Probably as salty as that tub of butter he had left in his own place. Mondo laughed, a barking harsh noise as he threw his head back to the ceiling. This was just too good.

* * *

Mondo had expected another murder from his lastest motive, even going as far as to guess that the next culprit would most likely be Celes, but he hadn't really expected the next victim to be the one he had previously called a friend.

He watched with narrowed eyes as Yamada left the room where Ishimaru now lay still on the floor, blood running from the wound in his head and pooling on the ground below him. Even on the low quality screen of the monitor Mondo could tell there was breathing, shallow and slow but definitely present.

Quickly making up his mind Mondo pushed up from the chair where he had been sitting and watching and quickly left the small control room. It was most likely a terrible idea to be walking around a school full of people who were sure he was dead, but if anyone saw him he could always kill him and hope the students blamed someone else. Hopefully Naegi, that little shit was bugging him from being so... right. His hope speeches were annoying and his constant correctness in the class trials was just making this whole thing a lot less fun than he had imagined.

With a sour taste in his mouth Mondo reached his destination and pressed open the door where the other boy lay on the ground injured.

"Hey bro, you still alive?" Mondo called out to the black haired boy, who actually whimpered in response. The pompadour donning teen grinned and crouched by Ishimaru, jerking him up by the back of his collar.

The hall monitor let out a noise that could only be described as a combination of surprise and pain and looked up to the mastermind with half-lidded red eyes. They widened in recognition as soon as his bleeding brain finally caught onto what it was witnessing. "O...wa...da...?" He let out in a confused whisper.

"'Sup?" Mondo's lips were still twisted into a toothy, wolfy grin that would have made anyone turn on their heels and run. Ishimaru however, could not do so, even if he had wanted to (which trust me he didn't).

The hall monitor opened his mouth to say something only to be roughly dropped onto the floor face first. He let out a airy moan of pain as he made contact with the hard ground covered with his own blood.

And then there was the noise.

A metallic clinking, something that Ishimaru could recognize as the sound of a belt even with his foggy mind. "Wh-" He couldn't even finish that word before being hastily jerked upwards again, only to come to see something that shocked him just as much as the first thing he saw when lifted up.

Right in front of him, looming uncomfortably close to his face, was the dick of his best friend whom he thought had been dead only minutes ago.

The dying teen was confused, and frightened. His brain, which was working unreasonably slow because of blood loss, was working as hard as it could to try and figure out what the hell was going on. He didn't have to be that confused for very long because his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a pretty loud, and absolutely horrendous shout.

"Knock knock here comes my cock!" Mondo half yelled with an enormous grin, probably proud of himself for that terrible rhyme that should never be said under any circumstances other than if someone asks 'what should you never say'.

Unfortunately Mondo's stupid sentence had been an actual announcement that really meant what it sounded like, because in less than 10 seconds after he said it the biker's fucking dong was where Ishimaru's eyeball had been happily living before that moment.

Ishimaru's hands were immediately on Mondo's legs, pushing backwards with no effect as he screamed. The mastermind was smiling, his own hands deeply nestled in Ishimaru's short black hair as he relished in the hall monitor's shouts. He stood there, groin pressed closely to the other boy's face as his cock hung out in Ishimaru's eye socket.

The blood from his head and his eye mixed together on Ishimaru's face, dripping and combining with the tears snot and saliva that was now all covering his skin. "Please-" He sobbed in agony, still trying to force Mondo away from him.

"What's wrong bro?" Mondo laughed, bringing his hips back and then thrusting them forward again. Ishimaru was screaming again, although his voice was cracking and becoming weaker with each passing second. "Didn't you imagine us doing this?" Another thrust. Another scream. "I did." Mondo laughed again, the noise drowning out Ishimaru's quiet sniffling and begging. "Ever since I first saw you. I imagined you would be my favorite, that we would become..." He paused, chuckling before continuing in a husky voice. " _Intimate."_

"Stop-" Ishimaru's voice was shaky and weak, the exact opposite of the loud bark that everyone had been so used to him using. Something about the way he spoke seemed to set Mondo off because the teen grunted and suddenly picked up the pace of his movement, dick sliding in and out of Ishimaru's mangled eye socket with a sickening 'squelch' at even the slightest of movements.

Mondo shuddered as he finally reached his orgasm, and he felt Ishimaru's body shudder as well before going still. "Ohhh-" Mondo moaned, pulling out of the other's face and dropping the boy unceremoniously; watching as he fell to the floor on his face. The mastermind grinned.

"Thanks for that bro, it was just what I needed." He laughed, tucking his now soft dick back into his underwear. He blew a mocking kiss at the corpse on the floor before pulling his pants up and fastening his belt. He had been out in the main school for far too long, not to mention there was nothing left for him here anymore.

Mondo walked back to his control room, laughing the whole way there.


End file.
